world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814EddyEnzo
08:25 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 20:25 -- 08:25 AT: ∴ So, you have been busy; ∴ 08:25 AT: ∴ recruiting members for the band. ∴ 08:25 CG: Very. 08:25 AT: ∴ It's interesting, you are far more busy than I am; ∴ 08:26 CG: Eric needs a piano, another person I met can play harmonica and needs recording equipment... 08:26 CG: and you met the drummer girl. 08:26 AT: ∴ I know the drummer, yes, she's trolled me before, and I was unaware Eric played piano; ∴ 08:26 AT: ∴ That will be handy. ∴ 08:26 CG: Right. 08:27 CG: First thing's first. I need your lyrics to look at myself and to give an input on them. 08:27 AT: ∴ Currious, you are so active in the band, one could even perceive you as the band leader. ∴ 08:27 CG: ... 08:27 CG: Honestly she's been calling me that recently... 08:27 AT: ∴ oh, I had GA record an audio track of her singing and playing drums I will send it to you. ∴ 08:27 AT: ∴ Oh. ∴ 08:28 AT: ∴ Damn, what did I do... ∴ 08:28 AT: ∴ one second. ∴ 08:28 CG: Don't worry. She gave me a copy as well. 08:28 CG: I tend to make sure I have backups just in cases like this. 08:28 AT: ∴ Oh, excellent. ∴ 08:28 CG: I like her work, very even paced and quite well tonned with her drum work and vocal. 08:29 AT: ∴ Yes she does have a relaxed quality to her voice; ∴ 08:29 AT: ∴ though I feel it comes from a place of apathy and not ease. ∴ 08:29 CG: I hope you don't mean lazy... 08:29 AT: ∴ Having a lazy voice is not something to be scorned. ∴ 08:30 AT: ∴ Some of the greatest vocalists had a laze to their delivery. ∴ 08:30 CG: I agree. Just know that she isn't familiar to the rock world yet. 08:30 CG: So she doesn't know that. 08:30 CG: I can talk with her over it to make sure she can understand. 08:31 AT: ∴ She did seem resistant to the notion of her delivery being called "Lazy". ∴ 08:31 AT: ∴ More specifically, "with a lazy quality" ∴ 08:31 CG: That's where she missunderstood. 08:31 AT: ∴ I'm ∴ 08:31 AT: ∴ *I'm sure it was. ∴ 08:31 CG: It's like saying to someone who doesn't know better 'they're not putting out'. 08:32 AT: ∴ Putting out? ∴ 08:32 CG: as in 'she's not trying hard enough' 08:32 AT: ∴ Ah, I see what you mean; ∴ 08:32 CG: If you say that to her though it'll be quite a wreck to the band 08:33 CG: I don't want to ruin the chances of a band forming together and having the fastest record break up... 08:33 AT: ∴ Oh, she certainly didn't seem too offended when I said it. ∴ 08:33 CG: alright then. 08:34 AT: ∴ I will ask you directly, in lue of a more passive aggressive apporach; ∴ 08:34 AT: ∴ Please do not try and steal my band away. ∴ 08:35 CG: ... 08:35 CG: beg your pardon? 08:35 CG: ...I was just trying to get your band started... 08:35 AT: ∴ I understand that, and you understand that, and that is the arrangement we agreed upon. ∴ 08:36 CG: Right... 08:36 AT: ∴ I have a simple, non intrusive, non accusatory requstion: ∴ 08:36 CG: No no...You were just afraid I was trying to take matters too far into my own hands... 08:36 CG: ...But if that's how you feel then I think I feel sorry for having gone too far. 08:37 AT: ∴ Truly, I can not be angry with you. ∴ 08:37 AT: ∴ I cannot expect to be reguarded as a "Band Leader" if one of my band mates is doing all the work. ∴ 08:38 CG: You're the one with all the equipment and it's not like we can even get together. 08:38 CG: So you're the only one who can mix together all the work and make it music. 08:38 CG: You yourself said you were the one writing the lyrics. 08:38 CG: If you're writing the songs then you're the one making what the band plays. 08:38 CG: I'm just trying to keep everyone together. 08:39 AT: ∴ This is true, I suppose band creator and band organizer together create a "band leader" ∴ 08:39 CG: Correct. 08:39 AT: ∴ So it is simple; I will endevour to not look upon it as "my band" rather "our band". ∴ 08:40 CG: That's right. 08:40 CG: Our band. 08:40 AT: ∴ That being said, perhaps a different name is in order; ∴ 08:40 AT: ∴ As much as I am attached to the name "A Boundless Eternity Returns" that is my project; ∴ 08:40 CG: I can make a list and have each member look at each name to see which ones speak out most. 08:41 AT: ∴ That would be good, I will also endevour to generate a few names as well. ∴ 08:41 CG: Good. 08:41 CG: In fact, that's a great idea. 08:42 CG: I'll ask the others for names, make a list, and have them check which ones stick out the most. 08:42 AT: ∴ Also, I think I found the track I remixed with reverb on GA's vocals and drums ∴ 08:42 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sent file: TruthEluded,GAvocals.wav -- 08:42 CG: Easy with the reverb. We wanna make sure the music is recognizable beyond the sound effects. 08:43 CG: Try looking up some other music online of the same genre and see what I mean. 08:43 CG: What should set our band apart is our lyrics and our delivery. 08:43 CG: The reverb effects can add to the embiance. 08:44 AT: ∴ Hmmm, I do see what you mean, but the resonance of the vocal reverbaration does good with the chain swings; ∴ 08:44 AT: ∴ the crashing ceiling fan punctuates the bass drum hits as well. ∴ 08:44 CG: Well I can't seem to make out her voice from the reverb of the chandelier is the problem. 08:45 AT: ∴ I'll attempt to isolate the vocal track; ∴ 08:46 AT: ∴ It's a good thing I save a copy before I alter it, even if it is altered slightly. ∴ 08:47 AT: ∴ damn... these files slow down my computer so much; ∴ 08:47 CG: Just lemme save the original copies just in case. 08:47 CG: Or on second thought 08:47 CG: have a separate computer for the originals 08:47 CG: then a computer for the edits 08:48 AT: ∴ I suppose I could put the copies on my laptop and the masters on the desktop; ∴ 08:49 AT: ∴ Though the mixing software runs mainly on the desktop. ∴ 08:50 AT: ∴ Files are transfering; I'm also backing them up to an external. ∴ 08:51 CG: Good. 08:51 AT: ∴ here, I'll send you a track with her vocals with a quarter of the reverb, the drums kept as they were recorded, and my percussion with the reverb on it. ∴ 08:52 CG: Okay. 08:52 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT send file: TruthEluded,ver2.wav -- 08:53 CG: ...hah...now i can make her voice out here. 08:53 CG: By the way, how much do you know about rock, metal, or pop? 08:53 AT: ∴ I know of all three; admittedly they are all very broad catagories. ∴ 08:54 CG: If you know their history and background then you know how to figure out what makes a band a band. 08:55 AT: ∴ A band is a band because we give it that title; ∴ 08:55 CG: What-no... 08:55 AT: ∴ A group of individuals playing music together, that's a band is it not? ∴ 08:55 CG: That's the term band. 08:55 AT: ∴ Indeed; are you not speaking in terms of terms? ∴ 08:55 CG: I'm speaking in terms of ethics. 08:56 CG: as well as what makes a band a meaningful band. 08:56 CG: People who don't just make music together, but work together to progress each others music to greater lengths. 08:56 CG: A group able to make great harmony with each other by going off one another as if they were playing as one single musical entity. 08:57 CG: Bass for the tempo, Drums for the Rhythm, Guitar for the melody, Voice for the harmony. 08:57 CG: And a band is never limited to those things alone. 08:57 AT: ∴ Indeed, but I hope for our band to be more cerebral than simply defined genre. ∴ 08:57 AT: ∴ e.g. metal, rock, pop. ∴ 08:57 CG: Would you really want to make music that others can't comprehend? 08:58 CG: It can come off as cerebral without being overly emphasized on big words or lengthy lyrics. 08:58 CG: The music itself should be what inspires cerebral thinking and response. 08:58 CG: To be able to Invoke something deep in someones mind and their soul. 08:58 AT: ∴ So now you do want to take away my lyrics from me? ∴ 08:58 CG: No. 08:58 CG: I'm giving you advice. 08:59 AT: ∴ I refuse to put my name on music anyone could make with words anyone could say. ∴ 08:59 CG: Since I'm only giving you my input, You're the one that decides to use it or not. 08:59 CG: I'm not saying 'I order you to do this'. 09:00 CG: I'm saying 'this is what i want to give as advice.' 09:00 AT: ∴ Your advice is noted and appreciated; ∴ 09:00 CG: I can already understand it won't be taken, but if it's appreciated then fair enough. 09:01 AT: ∴ No need to be cruel, I am taking your advice; ∴ 09:01 CG: Really? 09:01 AT: ∴ I just do not want my band to just be "another band"; ∴ 09:01 AT: ∴ I want our band to be unique, different, stylized, and recognized for being those things. ∴ 09:02 CG: Then I suppose it sounds like you got better inspiration than I do. 09:02 AT: ∴ Indeed, the mark of a true leader is vision. ∴ 09:02 CG: ...Vision... 09:03 CG: ...i never really had anything to look forward to for that... 09:03 AT: ∴ Then I will give you something to look forward to: ∴ 09:03 AT: ∴ The fact that if we can pull off what in my head and my heart I can hear and feel, our band will truely stand alone for its greatness; ∴ 09:04 CG: ... 09:04 CG: Something that can stand alone... 09:05 AT: ∴ You have something I don't, you are able to bring people together, I don't know how to do that. ∴ 09:05 CG: Heh. I barely know how to bring myself to anybody yet. 09:05 AT: ∴ You've brought two, potentially three more members to the table than I have; ∴ 09:06 AT: ∴ I only have the distinction of recruting you. ∴ 09:06 CG: ...Hmm. 09:07 AT: ∴ GA mentioned you had asked her, Eric, and someone else; ∴ 09:07 CG: Yeah. 09:07 AT: ∴ whether she has the numbers correct or not, only you can inform me. ∴ 09:07 CG: She has them correct. 09:08 AT: ∴ So? Who do we have now? You, GA, Eric, myself... and? ∴ 09:08 CG: a guy who was stuck alone for quite a while, left without anyone to feel for him and needed a reaching hand. 09:08 CG: I gave him that hand... 09:09 AT: ∴ An interesting description for someone; ∴ 09:09 CG: His name is jack. 09:09 CG: He plays harmonics and has the same FLARP lifestyle I have. 09:09 CG: Only it was forced onto him where as I gave him a way to harness it into proper FLARP ability. 09:10 CG: A door as it were...and I will see if he opens it to fully embrace his natural talent. 09:10 AT: ∴ Well, it isn't something I would volintarily do. ∴ 09:10 CG: I felt for him. 09:11 AT: ∴ understandable, do you have is chumhandel? ∴ 09:11 CG: galimatiasArguria 09:11 AT: ∴ Oh! I've met him! ∴ 09:12 CG: That's our man. 09:12 AT: ∴ Though he called himself Augilara; ∴ 09:12 AT: ∴ Or more specifically I called him Augilara and he said that was who he was. ∴ 09:12 CG: If you say so. 09:13 AT: ∴ He seemed an interesting sort; ∴ 09:13 CG: Glad you two can chat it out then. 09:13 AT: ∴ Indeed we will. ∴ 09:13 AT: ∴ . ∴ 09:14 AT: ∴ Incidentally, I do appreciate all that you are doing to better our project, I could ask another friend if she'd be interested as well; ∴ 09:14 CG: Who might she be? 09:14 AT: ∴ She is hesitant of whom knows her information; ∴ 09:14 CG: Alright 09:14 CG: You can let her know mine. 09:14 AT: ∴ I would have to ask her first if she'd be willing to chat with you. ∴ 09:15 CG: Ok. 09:16 AT: ∴ Also if she'd be interested at all in the project; ∴ 09:16 CG: Fair enough. 09:17 AT: ∴ He tends to question my devotion to my pursuit of truth. ∴ 09:17 AT: ∴ *She, excuse me. ∴ 09:17 CG: I see. So you're trying to prove it with the band? 09:18 AT: ∴ No, I doubt a musical representation of my "pseudo science" would impress her or change her pesepctive toward philosophy. ∴ 09:21 CG: Depends how philosophical you can make it. 09:21 CG: In fact, why not throw in some lyrics and songs about that? 09:22 AT: ∴ About what? whether or not I want my lyrics to be philosophically based? ∴ 09:22 AT: ∴ I assure you that is a short song: Yes. ∴ 09:23 CG: Philosophy can take on many forms. Be it verbal or musical. 09:23 CG: You just have to use your vision to make it happen. 09:23 AT: ∴ True, I intend to have both musical lyrics and spoken word in my songs; ∴ 09:23 AT: ∴ both of which being of a philosophical nature. ∴ 09:34 CG: So, got all you need for good songs? 09:34 AT: ∴ Not yet, but I am in the process. ∴ 09:35 CG: Good. If that's all you need then I hoe you get good luck. 09:35 AT: ∴ Well, I do appreciate all that you have done and continue to do; ∴ 09:35 CG: It's all for Our band. 09:36 AT: ∴ All the same, I do ask your forgiveness in reguards to my posessive behavior; ∴ 09:36 AT: ∴ Perhaps GA has a way of, how should I put it; ∴ 09:36 AT: ∴ Well, I ∴ 09:37 AT: ∴ I'm not sure of the feeling, but she has a way about her. ∴ 09:37 CG: ...A way about her? 09:37 CG: ...DO tell. 09:38 AT: ∴ Nothing much to tell, seeing as I'm having a difficult time articulating; ∴ 09:38 AT: ∴ I'm just interested in her blunt mannor, and though I was frustraited with her from the outset; ∴ 09:38 AT: ∴ I definitely am interested. ∴ 09:39 CG: ...You LIKE her? 09:39 CG: ...Wow. 09:40 CG: I thought I was the only one having girl curiosities... 09:40 AT: ∴ I wouldn't say I "like her" ∴ 09:40 AT: ∴ I am simply interested. ∴ 09:41 CG: Hum. Well keep chatting together and see how it goes. 09:41 AT: ∴ I doubt she would reciprocate... however trolls do have odd ways about them. ∴ 09:41 AT: ∴ And we are part of their culture, at least half of us is. ∴ 09:42 CG: Well it's all about how you approach it. 09:42 CG: It's worth learning the other half of our heritage. 09:42 AT: ∴ Incidentally, is that a fact about yourself that you keep hidden? ∴ 09:43 CG: I've been telling others about it lately so I figure I should stick with some honesty. 09:44 CG: Just not everybody. 09:44 CG: There are still others who can figure it out themselves or prefer not to be told. 09:44 AT: ∴ Indeed? I feel I overshare sometimes; I tend to babble and am unable to regulate the babble at times. ∴ 09:44 CG: We all get that time in conversations. 09:45 AT: ∴ I suppose. ∴ 09:45 CG: It's good to plan your conversations at least. Don't plan in too much detail but keep it general enough to flex to the other persons responses. 09:46 AT: ∴ Not a bad suggestion; though I would be afraid of sounding too rehearsed or scripted. ∴ 09:47 CG: Good way of thinking. 09:47 CG: Just be confident. 09:47 AT: ∴ Something I at times need help remembering to be. ∴ 09:49 CG: Don't worry. Just think about what makes you confident the most. 09:50 AT: ∴ Knowing I'm right I suppose; ∴ 09:50 AT: ∴ That or being confident enough to know I'm on the right track. ∴ 09:51 CG: Just don't go too far into 'i'm always right' 09:51 CG: just go into 'which part of the conversation am I doing good on' 09:52 AT: ∴ I suppose, but I know I'm doing well if I know I'm right. ∴ 09:52 CG: Good. 09:52 CG: You were right to recruit me. 09:53 AT: ∴ On this, we agree. ∴ 09:53 CG: There you go. 09:56 CG: Well then, I should keep working on my strings. 09:56 CG: You feel better? 09:56 AT: ∴ I do, thank you Eddy. ∴ 09:56 AT: ∴ I'm lucky to have a friend and associate such as yourself. ∴ 09:58 CG: and I you. 09:58 CG: Farewell. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 21:58 --